Instigator
by wolfprincess18
Summary: Crazed with lust for power, bent on bringing Hyrule to its knees, ready to claim the world at any cost, driven by vengeance from another time, the most malignant entity plots a rise to power by the name of Zelda.
1. The End is only the Beginning

It was over before the battle even begun. But after I fired, I knew that it was all my fault. The legends will tell of a brave man who sacrificed his life for his kingdom and its princess. The falsehoods will tell of a young woman who brought her country down to its knees only to bring about its rise. But the strangest of tales are sometimes the truest.

He didn't deserve to die, it should've been me with the golden arrow in my back. Me with the Master Sword in my chest sucking out the life of my body. I am the crazed monster with the power to crush the world in my hands, the wisdom to checkmate sages, the courage to go against everything this puny world has ever known.

It has started. During thunderstorms my fingers crackle with blue lightning. The Hero doesn't know it but I took his Triforce and with the dark king's soul within mine, I have all the malignant power I have always dreamt of. But I'm waiting. Waiting to take back what's mine and return him to the throne. Because I promised him I would.

"_I'm going to die, Zelda. You know that don't you?"_

_I nod, biting back tears. I didn't know my puppet would end up being the man I loved._

"_When I die, I need you to take my soul and hide it in your body. It is the only way we can rise together. Once you possess the True Force, resurrection will come easy to you after your transformation,"_

_I took his hands in mine tracing their lines and callouses. I look up. "I promise, we'll be together again,"_

I haven't transformed yet. When electricity takes the place of blood, I will bring about death to anyone in my way. Heroes will rise up and fall their blood will make rivers run red. People will look upon me, see the crazed lust for power in my eyes, the lightning crackling at my fingertips, the blood of innocent people staining my lips and dress red. Hyrule will be the country of black and red. Red for the blood of the people and black for the inevitable death of anyone who dares cross my path. He will be by my side his golden eyes watching me as I bring the goddesses themselves down to their knees and he will love me for it.

My name is Zelda. And I am going to destroy the world.


	2. Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I've gotten really sidetracked. Thx to all who reviewed, favorites, or followed. Your support is appreciated. Please review, bad or good. Thx.**

I leaned back, chocolate hair cascading down my shoulders. I let it grow wild in his absence. He was the only one who could make me keep taking care of myself. A thunderstorm raged outside and my fingers crackled with blue lightning. The electrical power surge it gave me was only a taste of what world dominance would feel like. It left me wanting more.

What would he say if he saw me right now? I'm not right in the mind, but he loved me for that. I look unkept now, my hair like a mane, my blue eyes barely disguised the dark gleam. Both my parents are dead and Hyrule's savior rules. It is backward, a lowly peasant like him knows nothing of politics and law! I maybe insane but my intelligence is lethal and if I run a tight, morbid ship, at least it won't sink.

_If only he had died. If that stupid, goddessdamned Twili hadn't cared about him so much, I wouldn't be in this mess!_

A surge of lightning courses through my veins and I'm short of breath. Gasping, I looked down to see, I wasn't completely there anymore. I was wavering, like an image on a pond. Then I realize, I've transformed. I threw back my head and laughed like a madwoman.

I could bring him back now, make him my King. I could kill the hero. I could kill them all.

I felt his soul contort inside me. I fell onto the ground, my new form setting the rug on fire. Fighting for breath, I dared open my eyes. He stood above me tall, and broad. Any normal woman would've been scared to be trapped in a ring of fire, with a man three times her size. I'm not a normal woman. This delighted me. His well tanned, muscular arms reached down and grabbed me, the lightning of my body, apparently not affecting him. He pulled me up so we are eye to eye and my feet don't brush the ground. With the absence of his crown shaggy, blood red locks fall across his face. Golden eyes meet electrical blue.

"I'm home love,'

I grin. "Then let this land become that of our dreams and watch as the people suffer in a never-ending nightmare,"

I'm ready now, every piece is in its proper place. Time to checkmate the king and assassinate, my husband.


End file.
